flushedawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Fat Barry
Fat Barry was one of The Toad's henchrats who appeared in Flushed Away and is a minor character 'Fiction' ''Flushed Away'' film Voice Actor: Christopher Knights Joining the Toad's henchrats, Fat Barry, along with the others, was presumably kept in the dark about the Toad's plan to eradicate all the citizens of Ratropolis and repopulate it with his tadpole army. He later joined the other henchrats as they discovered Rita on board her ship, The Jammy Dodger, after she had taken back a ruby stolen from her by the Toad. While Whitey restrained Rita and her accomplice, the henchrats searched the ship for the ruby and Fat Barry and Ladykiller discovered Rita's diary, giggling at its entries. Later, the henchrats discover the ruby thanks to Roddy and return to the Toad's headquarters. However, Roddy destroys a great amount of the Toad's collection of valuable objects uncovered in the London Sewers by accident and the henchrats take Roddy and Rita to the Icemaker, a large refrigerator designed to freeze all of Toad's enemies, although the two escape and Whitey and Spike are frozen instead and Rita takes back the ruby once more. Later, Spike formulates a plan to capture Roddy and Rita by pursuing them on the Ratmobiles, a group of kitchen appliances (primarily hand mixers) designed to travel across water. Locating the Jammy Dodger based on Thimblenose Ted's information from a reconnaissance mission, Spike issues the order to attack. During the chase, Rita dumps a batch of custard powder into the water from the ship. Not knowing what it is, Fat Barry accelerates his Ratmobile, causing the hand mixer to mix the powder together and envelop the rat in a custard swirl. After being freed, Fat Barry later returned to fight Roddy and Rita again alongside the other henchrats when Roddy attempted to rescue Rita, who had been captured earlier by Whitey and Spike. Subduing the two eventually, the Toad reveals his plan and Roddy, in order to stop the Toad, breaks a nearby nitrogen tube, distracting all of the henchrats in a frenzy. During the chaos, Ladykiller gets hit by the liquid nitrogen tube and gets frozen and Fat Barry collides with him, causing the two rats to fall over a ledge. ''Flushed Away - The Game'' Fat Barry, Thimblenose Ted, and Ladykiller, along with Whitey and Spike, were searching for Roddy and Rita through the streets of Ratropolis but never managed to capture the two despite chasing them on their Ratmobiles when they were found in the Jammy Dodger in the rivers. Roddy and Rita are eventually captured and Fat Barry, Thimblenose Ted, and Ladykiller bring them to the Toad where the amphibian announces his plan to open the floodgates onto the citizens of Ratropolis during the halftime of the World Cup Finals when everyone has to go to the bathroom, thus drowning every rat in their own waste. The Toad then kicks Roddy and Rita off the edge to the floor below while Fat Barry tries to figure out what would happen to the henchrats during this process but the Toad shoves all of the henchrats over the edge before Barry came come to a conclusion. Roddy is revealed to have hung onto a ledge while Rita battles all of the henchrats on the floor below. Opening the air conditioning vents with her bungee cord, Rita was able to disorient Fat Barry and defeat him. The other henchrats were soon defeated as well not too long after. Trivia * Although a bit on the "wide side", Fat Barry has been shown in the game to be blown off his feet by a simple draft of cool air Gallery desktop_flushed_away_wallpaper-1400x1050.jpg|The henchrats discover the ruby Whitey and Spike Thawed Out.jpg|"After them!" Freeze.jpg|"Faster, you idiots!" flushed-away-disneyscreencaps_com-4898.jpg|Fat Barry in a ratmobile jumping out of the tunnel Get them, lads!.jpg|"There they are! Go get 'em, lads!" Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps com-4993.jpg|Thimblenose Ted in a ratmobile jumping over Fat Barry flushed-away-disneyscreencaps_com-4996.jpg|Fat Barry gets angry flushed-away-disneyscreencaps_com-5017.jpg|Fat Barry gets stuck in a custard powder flushed-away-disneyscreencaps_com-5020.jpg|Fat Barry chaching on fast causing the ratmobile to mix flushed-away-disneyscreencaps_com-5022.jpg|Fat Barry about to be mixed flushed-away-disneyscreencaps_com-5023.jpg|Fat Barry complety turned into a ice cream Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps com-5024.jpg|Ladykiller gets a smack from Fat Barry Nahsty.png|From left to right: Ladykiller, Fat Barry, Rita, Thimblenose Ted, Roddy, Whitey, and Spike Category:Characters in Flushed Away Category:Characters in Flushed Away: The Video Game Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Henchrat Category:Females